


Escape from Endless!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Rescuers (Movies), Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The friends have to escape from Endless!





	Escape from Endless!

Twelve was in Endless with her friends Todd and Ester. "Wow, look at that guy in Endless!" Twelve said.

"Who is it?" Todd said.

"Oh, it's me!" the crazy guy said. He was seven feet tall and had a green ear with a bubble wrap on it.

"I think this guy is crazy!" Ester said. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Wait!" Dr. Champion said. "Take me with you!"

"What? Can we even do that?" Twelve said.

"I guess I don't know why not?" Todd said.

"Okay, you can come with us!" Twelve said.

Then they all left Endless because of the crazy guy. When they were out of Endless Twelve looked at Dr. Champion and she realized he was actually her dad! "What? Dad?" Twelve said.

"Yeah its me I went crazy from being in Endless too long," her dad said.

"So that's why my mom said you couldn't be an adult!" Twelve said.

"Wow, let's bring all the others out of Endless too! Maybe they are people too!" Ester said.

So they did. One of them was Bernard from The Rescuers and another one was Anna from Frozen.

The End


End file.
